


Caught In The Act

by dennih23



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dennih23/pseuds/dennih23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Caffrey-Burke Day 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught In The Act

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Caught in the Act  
> Author: dennih23  
> Rating: G  
> Word Count: 684  
> Disclaimer: Not mine, White Collar belongs to Jeff Eastin
> 
> Notes: For Caffrey Burke Day 2014; also fills the Role Reversal square on my Trope Bingo card.

The stench of garbage and mold attacked him as he stepped into the abandoned warehouse. He stood motionless and blinked waiting for his eyes to adapt to the dim light streaming through the windows. His vision finally adjusted, he scanned the space looking for the best vantage point for the meeting. The last thing he wanted was for Riggs to sneak up on him.

There was a tiny office in the east corner of the building. Sauntering over he turned the door knob and found it unlocked. He ran his hand along the wall and flipped the light switch. A single bulb hung over a beat up wooden desk illuminating the room. He circled the desk and sat in the chair pulling it forward so he was leaning against the desktop. This looked like a good place to do business.

While he was waiting for Riggs to arrive he carefully pulled the painting out of the tube he was carrying. He laid it out across the desktop and admired the work. He cocked his head and grinned. The work was nearly perfect. He didn’t think anyone would notice the little signature of ‘NC’ hidden in the background. He knew it was there and no one else would be looking for it.

He wondered if something had gone wrong. Riggs was late and that was unusual. The man had a reputation for being prompt. The office chair squeaked as he got up. He paced the length of the office, his nerves getting the better of him. For ten minutes he walked the small room, back and forth until he heard the outer door of the warehouse open. Moments later Riggs and his crew came around the corner. He sat down leaning back comfortably in the seat until everyone had piled into the cramped space 

Riggs approached him while cautiously checking out the surroundings. Time stood still as Riggs inspected the area. Finally he motioned his men to move out of the way.

The hard steeled voice of Riggs echoed through the small space. “Nice to finally meet you Mr. Harris. I have to say you’re not exactly what I expected.”

Raising an eyebrow he glanced over at Riggs. He shrugged his shoulders, “What exactly did you expect? I’m just an ordinary business man looking to make a transaction. Nothing more, nothing less.”

Riggs laughed, “Okay, fair enough. I see you’ve taken out the painting. You can verify this is a Monet.” It wasn’t a question, the man’s tone was all business now.

“That’s what you requested. It’s a little known work of his, but it should meet your expectations.”

Riggs leaned over and examined the painting. “You’re sure it can’t be traced.”

“I’d stake my reputation on it.”

Reaching into his jacket pocket Riggs dug out a small bag. “In that case Mr. Harris we have a deal.”

He watched as the uncut diamonds fell into his outstretched hand. Carefully he inspected each stone until he was satisfied.

Harris looked up and smiled, “Looks like this is a done deal.”

At that moment the doors burst open and someone shouted, “FBI – don’t move. You’re all under arrest.” Before anyone could move agents filled the room with guns drawn. The FBI quickly had them surrounded.

Someone took the stones from his hand and his arms were pulled behind his back and handcuffs wrapped around his wrists. The cool metal digging in slightly as he heard the click of the lock.

He was slowly escorted out of the warehouse into the bright sun filled day.  Riggs and his men were piled into waiting SUV’s while he was led over to the waiting BMW.

Taking a deep breath he watched as Riggs and his men were hauled away. He glanced over at his captor. “Okay, you’ve had your fun now remove the handcuffs.”

“What, you can’t pick them? I would have thought you’d have been out of them by now. You really need to take your lessons more seriously.”

Peter sighed deeply. “Neal this isn’t funny, unlock the cuffs.”

Neal just smiled and slipped into the driver’s seat.


End file.
